


Nesting

by Tashilover



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: "He is an amazing warrior, Saki. He's fast and strong, and I've never seen anyone handle a bow as well as him. But look at him. I keep forgetting how young he is. He's just a kid."Link!Whump Protective!Teba





	Nesting

"Going out to patrol again, Teba?"

Teba didn't even bother to turn around, though he knew it was rude. He was tried of explaining himself, of trying to rally others to come join him. As his mother once said to him, if you want something done right, do it yourself.

"Yes, Elder," Teba said. He holstered on his quiver full of arrows. "I'll be back before nightfall."

"You need to relax, my boy," the Elder said. "I thought once Medoh was free, you would get more rest, but you've increased your patrols since. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Teba looked up at Medoh. The large divine beast sat quietly on top of Rito's Peak, its red beam trained on Hyrule castle. Teba feared the day when Medoh would finally shoot. It was coming, that he had no doubt.

"Medoh is free," Teba agreed. "But the job is not done yet. And until that day comes, I am making sure our borders are free of monsters."

"You're going to work yourself into exhaustion," the Elder sighed. "But I cannot stop you youngsters. Just promise me you'll take a day off on occasion. Spend time with your son and mate."

The Elder had a point. Now that Tulin had passed his tenth birthday, he's been itching to try more dynamic flying aerobatics, to train more with his bow. Rito were coming out to the flight range in bigger numbers now, and Saki wanted Teba to be home more, asking him to let other warriors to carry some of the burden as well.

Teba sighed. "Alright, I promise to relax more. But I don't like to idle, so don't expect me to stop suddenly."

"I suppose that's the best I could ask for. Stay safe, Teba."

Teba nodded, spread his wings and took off.


End file.
